vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Harrier Frigate
General The Harrier Frigate is a versatile and fast ship that is perfect all aspects of FvF such as PVP as well as cargo hitting. You will originally receive one in the beginning and be able to build more once the hull has been researched via to Ship Lab . Despite not being able to equip any kind of thrusters, the Harrier Frigate has remarkable manueverabillity, speed and agillity, it easily capable weave around projectile slugs and dodge explosive ballistics such as missile and plasma bolts if piloted by an adept player. The Harrier should not underestimated in PVP Battle, they are expendable, taking less than 5 minutes to repair individually regardless of equipment and can be quite resilient and prowess for a such a primitive ship when equipped with correct weaponry. Strategy and Setup Harriers can only equip a fairly limited amount of equipment, so the key to Harrier's stength is dependent on the dexterity and reflexes of a player. Generally, Spectral III are the best shields to fit onto a Harrier Frigate, and Iridium I would be the best armor, leaving just enough space to equip Harriers with Beam Weapons. This setup is referred to by many players commonly as "Beam Harrier" - They have impressive defence and decent firepower for a dispensable ship. Six Beam Harriers can single handedly defeat a level 35 VEGA Sector Cargo Fleet if under the control of a high skilled player. They can also defeat any planetary cargo fleets including Anti-Matter Cargo Fleets. In all cases, when fighting a high level VEGA Cargo, you will need to run away for approximately one minute, this will space out enemy ships, leaving slower VEGA Battleship and Destroyers Behind and faster VEGA Frigates to Cruisers to catch up, this will allow you fight portions of the VEGA Fleet at a time rather than deal with all of them at a time. use of decoys to draw away missiles and attention of VEGA Battleships is critical to defeating any VEGA Cargo that is level 20+. Other less common configuration of Harrier is the "Plasma Battery Harrier". Whilst it is less resilient, it trades raw firepower and durabillity for range - and by harnessing the range of the Plasma Battery weapon and also the Harrier's superior manueverabillity, it can defeat high level VEGA Cargo Fleets as well as any almost any ship equipped with only Beam/ Pulse Weapons. Control of Harriers is a very important aspect, Harriers can act as decoys, general purpose infantry or ships you simply use to attack a superior fleet or base to an effort to debilitate and determine the exact configuration of enemy weapons and shields before delivering the final blow with a stronger fleet. Constantly strafing your harriers to keeping them moving will allow to survive longer in battle from enemies attacking with Projectile or Explosive based weaponry, Harriers superior agillity can outwit capital ships and destroy them. "Harrier Spam" is not an uncommon strategy where it involves multiple players to constantly deploy waves and waves of harriers at enemy fleets until they're worn out, Harriers can be instantly repaired and repair costs are minimal. There are numerous methods to fighting the "Harrier Spam" and involves the use of high level equipment. VEGA Variants and AI Setup You encounter your first NPC Harrier Frigate in a level 10 VEGA Planetary Cargo Fleet. They are always equipped with 2x Scatter Missile weapons and Shock Shields. In comparison with other ships of its cargo level, it has mediocre armor and shielding, however the splash damage of the missiles can be dreadful for new players, circling around the Harrier Frigate with a single Genesis Cruiser or a Harrier will tend to draw away its fire from the rest of your fleet provided that your other five ships isn't too close to the NPC Harrier. NPC Ships always attack whichever ship is closest to it. NPC Harriers are encouterd in level 10, 15 and 17 Cargo Fleets. A more powerful variant of the Frigate is the VEGA Federation Missile Frigate - They significantly more armor, shields and firepower. They are seen in higher level of Planetary Anti-Matter Cargo and also in any VEGA Sector Cargo Fleets - It is recommended you use decoys to draw away its fire as its Area of Effect (AoE) Damage is more punishing. They are equipped with Shock Shields and have a very high Propulsion speed - Equivalent to a Talon Frigate with Rear Thruster III. Trivia *You receive one free Harrier Frigate at the beginning of the game. *You recieve another free Harrier Frigate at the second day of playing VEGA Conflict. *Despite this, you must still research them in the Ship Lab. *In the early stages of Closed Beta, this could move swiftly backwards, this was nerfed due to it allowing as low as level 8 to take out more or less any NPC fleet with ease *They can outrun any other ship without rear thrusters.